


Łoże boleści

by vanitachi



Series: Packa na muchy [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: Przewrotna klątwa albo ironia losu łączy wrogów więzami silniejszymi niż śmierć. Co mają wspólnego Bronx, Lorca, Enterprise, dom pełen dzieci i książek oraz packa na muchy z nagłym a nieodżałowanym zgonem kapitana "Czarnej Perły" ?





	Łoże boleści

Jedni nie mogli uwierzyć, drudzy powtarzali: „Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy...” i kiwali głowami. Część zebranych przy biało zaścielonym łóżku płakała, większość spiła się na smutno. Kilku żałobników wybuchało histerycznym śmiechem, jeden nawet zarobił porządnego kuksańca w bok od panny Barbossy i natychmiast się uspokoił. Kobiety próbowały zaprowadzić w tej ciemnej klitce porządek, przynajmniej tak długo, jak pani Turnerowa nie przyniosła nalewki orzechowej. Potem siostry miłosierdzia uznały, że już dość zachowywania się twardo i po męsku, zwłaszcza że najstarsi i najbardziej brodaci marynarze od dobrej godziny szlochali jak dzieci. Kinkiet z dogasającą świeczką, nikomu już niepotrzebną, dymił smętnie. Małpka imieniem Jack przypatrywała się całej scenie ze szczytu bieliźniarki, lekko zniesmaczona i ogólnie zdezorientowana. Chciała pobawić się ze swoim nowym panem. Żeby jedno z nich aportowało jabłko albo cokolwiek innego. Miała nadzieję, że tym razem to ona będzie rzucać. Ale coś na dnie małpiego serduszka podpowiadało jej, że zabawa skończona.

– Przyszła kryska na Matyska – westchnął William Turner i przeżegnał się ukradkiem. 

Jack Saprrow nie żył. Zwyczajnie, po prostu, bez wybuchów i aplauzu. Odszedł cicho, niezauważalnie, jak dogasający kaganek. Leżał teraz, przykryty kołdrą pożyczoną z lazaretu, z dłońmi splecionymi na piersi, jakby modlił się pierwszy i ostatni raz w życiu – tyle że już po swojej śmierci. Na jego poszarzałej twarzy malowało się bezgraniczne zmęczenie. William uzmysłowił sobie, że jego przyjaciel nieuchronnie zmienia się w trupa, we zwłoki, w sztywny, zimny przedmiot, obiekt zabiegów żałobników i koronera, najsamotniejszy i najbardziej na to obojętny fragment wszechświata. Nie umiał się pogodzić z tą myślą. Przecież miało być tak pięknie. Jego dzielny syn, Henry, wreszcie zdjął ze swojego ojca klątwę. I tak kapitan Jack Sparrow odzyskał przyjaciela. Odzyskał statek, swoją ukochaną „Czarną Perłę”. I załogę, która zdążyła zdezerterować, a potem wrócić. Odzyskał też spokój. Najpierw, jeszcze w ferworze walki, nieoczekiwanie zawarł sojusz ze swoim dawnym wrogiem i niedawanym rywalem na morzu, kapitanem Hectorem Barbossą, który ostatecznie poświęcił życie, by ratować swą odnalezioną córkę Carinę – a tym samym uratował również skórę Jackowi. Wtedy również kapitan Sparrow uwolnił się o widma przeszłości.  
William potarł niezbyt pokaźną brodę.

Czy był to fakt godny uwagi? Ten Hiszpan i jego statek-widmo z nieumarłą załogą, zombie-mewami i zombie-rekinami? Niekoniecznie. Takie rzeczy zdarzały się na morzach i oceanach. Kapitan Sparrow przyciągał nieszczęścia jak magnes. Śmierć deptała mu po piętach. Ale zawsze zdołał się wyłgać, okpić kostuchę i jej mniej lub bardziej szalonych posłańców, nabić wrogów w butelkę i wystawić do wiatru. William Turner nie uważał, by akurat ten przypadek był szczególnie godny odnotowania. Może dlatego, że sam w nim nie uczestniczył i znał przebieg wypadków jedynie z drugiej ręki, od Henry’ego, który zdecydowanie za dużo czasu poświęcał opisom elokwencji i łydek panny Cariny? Cóż, chłopak jest już w tym wieku… Jak te dzieci szybko dorastają, kiedy człowiek kiśnie w zatopionym wraku… Tak czy owak, ich ostatnia przygoda nie była żadnym ewenementem na tych burzliwych wodach i w równie burzliwej, ale nie mniej malowniczej biografii Jacka. Ot, kilku maruderów posłanych do piachu, znaczy na dno, nieco bardziej stanowczo niż za pierwszym razem. I biedny Barbossa, pokój jego duszy. Jednak bilans zysków i strat prezentował się mimo wszystko nad wyraz dobrze. Jack wyciągnął zza pazuchy złotą monetę i obwieścił, że nie zamierza trzeźwieć przez następny miesiąc.

A potem opuścił karczmę po godzinie. Oświadczył, że trunki podłe, a obsługa marudna.  
– I płaska jak deska dla skazańca… – dodał konspiracyjnym tonem Williamowi, który nieco spóźnił się na umówione spotkanie (Jack powinien zrozumieć, Will dopiero co wrócił do Elizabeth) i kiedy wchodził do szynku, Jack właśnie z niego wychodził. Wychodził, dodajmy, o własnych siłach, nie zataczając się ani trochę, choć krok miał ostrożny i lekko powłóczył nogami.  
To ten stres, pomyślał William na widok przyjaciela. Teraz z niego schodzi. Co prawda w życiu nie słyszał, by Jack narzekał na wino czy kobiety, ale ostatecznie wziął kamrata pod ramię i zaprowadził do tawerny – jeśli tak można nazwać tę norę, w której Jack rzekomo wynajmował pokój. Ostatecznie więc William nie sprawdził, czy knajpa faktycznie nie spełniała wymagań Jacka, które przecież nie były szczególnie wygórowane. Jack położył się do łóżka, jak stał, nie zzuwając nawet butów, naciągając na siebie jedynie jakiś upstrzony plamami, zwinięty wcześniej pod poduszką pled.  
– Rozumiem, że chcesz odpocząć – szepnął William, nieco zaskoczony tym nagłym spadkiem energii u towarzysza niejednej hulanki. – Mam sobie iść, co?  
Jack wycharczał coś zupełnie niezrozumiale i z trudem odwrócił się na drugi bok. Will zrozumiał, że to najpewniej oznacza „tak”, więc oddalił się pośpiesznie. Na pożegnanie rzucił jakieś „Do zobaczenia niebawem!” i wyciągnięte z kieszeni jabłko. To drugie akurat prosto w łapki nowej lokatorki Jacka, małpki dzielącej tę sama zatęchła klitkę i to samo dumne imię. William nie miał specjalnych złudzeń, które z tej dwójki odżywia się lepiej. Postanowił więc w duchu, że poprosi Elizabeth o zapakowanie dodatkowej porcji z obiadu i wpadnie tu jeszcze wieczorem. Jednak, tknięty złym przeczuciem, stawił się ponownie w pokoju Jacka dwie godziny później, z małżonką przy boku. Liczył, że może Elizabeth uda się namówić Jacka na jakieś zwierzenia. Na wszelki wypadek wziął ze sobą butelkę najlepszego wina, jakie znalazł w domowej piwniczce. To pewnie jedna z tych spraw, o których Jack nie opowie koledze, przynajmniej nie na trzeźwo. Elizabeth da sobie radę. Ma rękę do piratów. I to Henry’ego. On, William, jakoś zupełnie nie załapał, o co chodzi z tymi elokwentnymi łydkami. Pewnie dlatego, że prawie dwie dekady spędził poza domem, i to pod wodą. Summa summarum, jeśli ta płaska i wredna karczmarka dała Jackowi kosza (albo nie chciała dawać na krechę niczego innego), Elizabeth na pewno to z niego wyciągnie.

Zastali Jacka śpiącego. W świetle dogasającego dnia wydawał się bledszy niż dwie godziny wcześniej. Mruczał i powarkiwał przez sen bez większego ładu i składu. Dłonie miał lodowato zimne, czoło rozpalone. Elizabeth kazała mu przynieść ciepłej wody i wezwać lekarza. Medyk zbadał puls, osłuchał pacjenta, zalecał bańki, lewatywy i puszczanie krwi, Elizabeth posłała go do wszystkich diabłów, a jego, Williama, poprosiła o wezwanie nieco droższego, ale bardziej kompetentnego lekarza. Dorożka z profesorem akademii zjawiła się pod ich oknami dopiero po północy. Jednak ten również bezradnie rozłożył ręce. Przynajmniej nie proponował terapii, która byłaby w stanie najzdrowszego chłopa posłać do grobu. Polecał choremu pić ciepły rosół. Za swoją usłużną nieszkodliwość i wątpliwą przydatność zainkasował tyle, że William sam mało nie zasłabł. Przynajmniej mieli pewność, że Jack nie jest chory. Tylko zmęczony. Gasnący. Dwa dni później już nie żył, a William, Elizabeth i kilku patałachów z „Czarnej Perły” mogło tylko stać przy tym zgrzebnym posłaniu, nad trupio białą kołdrą z pobliskiego lazaretu, i łykać słone jak morska woda łzy.

William chciał zrozumieć, co się stało. Nikt nie umiera ot, tak, bez powodu, na życie. Ani na świerzb. To nie był szkorbut, syfilis ani marskość wątroby, żadna z chorób zawodowych w ich branży. Żaden rak nie atakuje tak szybko. A jeszcze kilka dni temu Jack był zdrów, wesół, w pełni sił. I nagle jakby coś pozbawiło go całej energii. Jakby wręcz wyssało z niego życie.  
Tknięty złym przeczuciem, Will nachylił się nad nieboszczykiem, rozpiął kilka pierwszych guzików jego koszuli i zaczął uważnie lustrować szyję. Widział jakieś zadrapania czy siniaki (a może malinki? Nie wnikajmy…), ale nie ujrzał niczego, co wyglądałoby naprawdę podejrzanie. Niby czego się spodziewał, śladów po kłach? Westchnął głęboko. Wiedział, że Elizabeth by go wyśmiała. Synowa też. Znaczy, przyszła synowa. Lada moment synowa. Jack Sparrow umarł, ale życie toczy się dalej, obojętne na fakt, co William Turner myśli o takim stanie rzeczy. Bezwiednie szukał dłoni Elizabeth, ale to ona znalazła jego dłoń. Przez chwilę stali cicho, ramię w ramię, modląc się o wieczny odpoczynek dla tej wiecznie skołatanej pirackiej duszy. Potem ostrożnie przepchnęli się do wyjścia. Ktoś musiał zorganizować godny pochówek. I opłacić muzykantów.

***

To bolało. 

Jack Sparrow otworzył lewe oko. Tylko odrobinę, na próbę. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej nie zelżał. Ledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie Jack zobaczył krzywe ząbki. Niezbyt kompletne. Potem obraz się oddalił. Ząbki zniknęły – zastąpił je szeroki uśmiech na bladej, piegowatej twarzyczce, okolonej rudymi lokami.  
Z tak młoda dama nie miałem jeszcze przyjemności, pomyślał półprzytomnie kapitan Jack, zresztą to chyba wątpliwa przyjemność. Chciał powiedzieć tej małej, żeby z niego zeszła i poszła sobie w czorta, bo po pierwsze, to woli dorodniejsze egzemplarze, a po drugie i tak nie ma złamanego grosza. Zanim jednak zdążył wyartykułować swoją prośbę, z jego ust wyrwał się zupełnie nieartykułowany okrzyk bólu. Ktoś z całej siły ciągnął go za włosy., Odwrócił się i dojrzał czarne diablę… znaczy urocze nubijskie czy tam kenijskie anielątko, które próbowało włożyć sobie do ust jego koraliki.  
–To nie dla dzieci poniżej 8 roku życia – mruknął Jack – Grozi połknięciem drobnych elemen… – I zamarł z „n” na ustach. Czy on przed chwilą powiedział „dzieci”?!  
Zerwał się na równe nogi. Wokół niego – na sofie, na dywanie, na fotelu bujanym, w rogach salonu – harcowały całe stada tych małych piekielników. No, co najmniej piątka. Ruda pieguska, która mało nie zmiażdżyła mu krtani. Czekoladka w zielonych ogrodniczkach. Obcięta na pazia córa Orientu w towarzystwie jasnowłosego konesera bananów (w lewej dłoni) i transformersów (w prawej dłoni). A Jack mógłby przysiąc, że w cieniu palmy w doniczce też coś pełzało i raczkowało.

– Święty krakenie, to wszystko moje? – Jack przeraził się nie na żarty. Przynajmniej matkę tej córy Orientu powinien pamiętać. Nie pamiętał. Zaczął rozglądać się po kajucie. Tylko że to chyba nie była kajuta. Zrobił kilka kroków na szeroko rozstawionych nogach. Nie bujało. Albo ocean był dzisiaj wyjątkowo spokojny, albo… Och, ależ z niego idiota.  
Przecież jesteś w salonie, powiedział mu cierpliwie jakiś wewnętrzny głosik. Nie na morzu. 

Przez umysł przemknęły mu dziwne słowa: Enterprise, Coffee, Alabama, USA. Niektóre brzmiały znajomo, jak urywki przeczytanego kiedyś listu. I obrazy. Na jednym z nich zobaczył pomnik kobiety trzymającej nad głową… no, chyba sombrero? Białą flagę z czerwonymi piszczelami… A może to nie były piszczele? I powiewający obok gwieździsty sztandar. Palmy, takie same, jak w każdym miejscu z palmami, bez rewelacji. I uporczywy brak wody po horyzont. Jesteś tu, jesteś teraz, powiedział ten głos, który wydawał się być jego przyjacielem, ale Jack miał niejasne poczucie, że już niejeden przyjaciel wpuścił go w maliny i zrobił w bambuko. Zdaje się, że on sam kilku potraktował podobnie. Kim byli owi przyjaciele? Nie wiedział. Miał jednak pewność, że lepiej nie ufać głosom, które brzmią zbyt przyjacielsko.  
Rozejrzał się. Pomijając tę dzieciarnię z piekła rodem, miejsce, w którym się znalazł, wyglądało dość przytulnie. Jak całkiem niezła kryjówka. Szerokie, jasne sofy, pewnie cholernie trudne do utrzymania w czystości, ale jakimś cudem praktycznie bez śladów małych łapek. Masywna, gliniana doniczka z cykusem. Niski stolik, na nim jakieś gazety. Jack przemierzał tę przestrzeń coraz bardziej sprężystym, coraz niecierpliwszym krokiem. Ot, nudne, mieszczańskie mieszkanko, takie, w którym nikt nie spodziewa się Jacka Sparro…

– O.

Wykonał zamaszysty półobrót i stanął jak wryty przed regałem pełnym książek, sięgającym od klinkierowej podłogi po dębowy sufit. Przez moment poczuł się zbity z pantałyku, potem jednak wykonał kolejny półobrót. Ot, nadal typowe mieszczańskie mieszkanie, tyle że z dużą ilością książek. Jakby ktoś miał czas na takie banialuki.  
Jednak ciekawość szybko zwyciężyła. Jack rozejrzał się. Dzieci ignorowały jego obecność, zajęte zabawą. Zrobił krok w tył. Drugi. Zerknął. Zerknął znowu. Patrzył na regał czujnie, choć tylko kątem oka, jakby chciał zmylić przeciwnika, który w każdej chwili może zaatakować. Grzbiety płóciennych, skórzanych i lakierowanych okładek szczerzyły się szyderczo. Jack prychnął i zmierzył wroga wzrokiem wyrażającym lekki niesmak. Nie, że przestraszył się jakiegoś tomiszcza, albo dwóch czy tam pięciuset. To dla niego betka. Przecież uwielbiasz czytać, powiedział mu jakiś głos. Przecież nie umiesz czytać, odpowiedział drugi głos. Ta rozbieżność w zeznaniach zaniepokoiła Jacka. Możliwie nonszalanckim gestem – dosłownie jednym paluszkiem – wysunął na chybił-trafił jeden z woluminów, a potem chwycił go w drżące dłonie. Otworzył mniej więcej w połowie. Przebiegł wzrokiem pierwszy akapit. Ogólny sens do niego docierał, ale nie był pewien, w jakim języku czyta – i czy to jego rodzimy język. Serce biło mu szybciej. Dużo szybciej. Te nieszkodliwe mieszczańskie rozrywki bywają takie stresujące. Ostrożnie odłożył książkę na miejsce – nie pamiętał, o czym czytał, więc na pewno nie było to nic godnego uwagi. Sprawdził, czy tomiszcze nie wystaje za linię półki. Jakby zacierał za sobą ślady. Jak jakiś złodziej. Albo gorzej, tchórz. Tchórz i histeryk. A przecież, powiedział sobie, jest Jackiem Sparrowem, nieustraszonym pi… I na tym „pi”, cichym jak mysi pisk i cienkim jak pajęczy sik, jakoś się tak zawiesił. Pi… co? Jakim „pi”? Pilotem? Piłkarzem? Pijarowcem? Pisarzem? No bez przesady. Może piwoszem?

…packą na muchy…

Piwo dobrze by mu zrobiło. Nie pogardziłby nawet czymś mocniejszym, oczywiście jeśli coś takiego znajdzie w podobnej norze. I właśnie jakoś w połowie tej niezbyt wyszukanej myśli – gdzie tu może być barek? – usłyszał głos. Kolejny głos, różny od poprzednich. Daleki, głęboki, niosący się echem pod jego czaszką. Dziwnie zniekształcający słowa. Rozciągający głoski w nieskończoność. Kpiący.

…paską na muchy…

Ale, do kaduka, o co chodzi z tą packą?, zastanowił się Jack nad wyraz przytomnie, zwłaszcza jak na człowieka oblanego zimnym potem i dygoczącego niczym w febrze. Jaka cholerna packa? Różne zniewagi znosił w swoim życiu, pomyślał (a cichsze głosiki zapytały – w jakim życiu, w którym życiu?), jednak nikt nigdy nie użył wobec niego tak absurdalnego określenia. Było zresztą tak komiczne, że gdyby on sam, mistrz ciętej riposty, wymyślił ową packę, nie ośmieliłby się użyć jej przeciwko swoim wrogom. To kwestia smaku, dobrego gustu. Kto mieczem wojuje, od miecza ginie. Kto wojuje packą na muchy…  
Oparł się plecami o regał. Zawroty głowy były coraz silniejsze. Wszystko przez ten upał. Pewnie się odwodnił. Albo odpiwnił. Musi zaczerpnąć łyk świeżego powietrza. A potem poszuka lepszych łyków.  
Uchylił drzwi werandy – i wtedy z całym impetem wpadł na niego kolejny szkrab, umorusany i czarny jak święta ziemia. Jack nie był pewien, czy maluch właśnie spędził pół dnia na zapasach z prosiakami, czy może zawsze tak wyglądał. Dziecko jęknęło, złapało się za nos, zadało w górę łepek, popatrzyło przez chwilę na tę niespodziewaną przeszkodę, która wyrosła między nim a wnętrzem domostwa, po czym odsłoniło w szerokim, szczerbatym uśmiechu kilka mleczaków. W gąszczu czarnych loków, tworzących wokół dziecięcej główki nie tyle aureolę, co kask razem z poduszką powietrzną, Jack dostrzegł coś na kształt kokardy.

– Młoda damo – zaczął ostrożnie, choć już trochę mniej skonfundowany. Dalej wmawiał sobie, że umie rozmawiać z kobietami. W każdym wieku. – Czy byłabyś łaskawa wyjaśnić mi, co tu się…  
Dziewczynka objęła go za kolano i spytała rzeczowo:  
– Mogę masło?  
– Masło… – powtórzył Jack średnio przytomnym tonem. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ma na sobie jakieś dziwnie szyte granatowe spodnie, koszmarnie przetarte na kolanach. Nie przypominał sobie, aby takie nosił, ale skądś wiedział, że nazywają się dżinsy. – Dżinsy… Masło… Jakie masło?  
– No, orzechowe. – dziewczynką wydęła policzki, zła, że musi tłumaczy rzeczy oczywiste. – Jak jesteśmy sami, to mogę, prawda?  
I, nie czekając na odpowiedź, szurnęła między nogami Jacka, przebiegła przez salon i zniknęła za zakrętem hallu, tupiąc za dużymi chodakami o drewnianą podłogę.  
– Pearl, czekaj! – krzyknął za nią. – Pamiętaj, żeby umyć ręce. Jak się pochorujesz, mama mnie zabije!

Słowa popłynęły z jego ust mimowolnie, odruchowo, wiedział, że wypowiadał je już setki razy. I że zawsze odnosiły ten sam efekt. Tupanie na chwilę ustało. Potem za duże chodaki poczłapały w drugą stronę, do łazienki. Dźwięk odkręcanej wody na chwilę uspokoił Jacka. Wszystko było po staremu. Wszystko było dobrze. Wszystko się zgadzało.  
Może z tą różnicą, że nic się nie zgadzało. Jack oparł czoło o przeszklone drzwi werandy. W szybie dostrzegł twarz mężczyzny w średnim wieku. Kości policzkowe wyraźnie rysujące się pod smagłą skórą. Wąski nos, wyraźny zarost. Ciemne oczy, lekko podkrążone. Dredy i wplecione we włosy koraliki, których widok dziwnie go uspokoił. Całkiem przystojny facet, pomyślał. I jakby znajomy. Ale jeśli ten z szyby był Jackiem Sparrowem, musiał mu – sobie – odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań. Co to za dom? Co to za dzieci? No i kim jest…

Czarnoskóra dziewczynka wyrosła przed nim jak spod ziemi. Tym razem kokarda trzymała się na jej włosach jakoś porządniej. Mała wyciągała rączki, wyraźnie prezentując mu wnętrze dłoni.  
– Bardzo ładnie, Pearl – powiedział, godząc się w myślach, że na razie musi używać tego imienia bez żadnej gwarancji, że jest prawdziwe, i bez bladego pojęcia, skąd je zna.  
– To mogę masło?  
Jack zmarszczył brwi. Myślał.  
– No, orzechowe – podpowiedziała Pearl. – To niezdrowe – dodała lojalnie.  
– Pearl, kim… kim jest twoja mama? – spytał ostrożnie.  
– Mama? – Pearl zmarszczyła zadarty nosek. – Aaa, mama to mama.  
– A jak się nazywa?  
– No… mama? – W głosie Pearl zabrzmiało wahanie. Dziewczynka była wyraźnie zbita z tropu tymi pytaniami. Ile mogła mieć lat? Pięć? Siedem? Wyglądała na najstarszą z tej czeredy. Zniecierpliwiona, przestępowała z nogi na nogę. Pewnie była głodna. Ale kto wyjaśni Jackowi, co tu się dzieje, jak nie ta mała?  
– Okej… To powiedz mi… Jak tatuś mówi do mamusi?  
Dziewczynka wywróciła oczkami i rozłożyła dłonie w bardzo teatralnym geście. Było w jej ruchach coś z Jacka, niewątpliwie. Ale że geny? Czy tylko złe wzorce?  
–„Wziąłem prysznic”. – oświadczyła.  
– Że… słucham?! – Jacka zamurowało.  
– No, „Wziąłem prysznic”. Albo: „Wczoraj brałem prysznic”. Albo „Brałem prysznic wczoraj, ale to nadal mniej niż doba odstępu…” – Twarz Pearl stężała z wysiłku. Jack kucnął naprzeciw niej. Wtedy uzmysłowił sobie, że dziecko ze wszystkich sił stara się porozumiewawczo mrugnąć, ale nie bardzo mu się to udaje.. Pearl krzywiła się niemiłosiernie i jednocześnie próbowała przywołać na twarzy uśmiech. Co najmniej niepokojący. Wreszcie poddała się. – No i robisz cos takiego z oczami.  
– Aha… A poza tematem prysznicowym, to o czymś z mamą… e… rozmawiam?  
– No tak – przyznała Pearl z lekką niechęcią. Jack westchnął głęboko, wziął małą na barana i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Pearl od razu się ożywiła. – Mówisz „Czy dzieci już śpią?” i znowu robisz tę sztuczkę z oczami. Mama wtedy przez chwilę wygląda, jakby miała cię zabić, a potem rzuca ci się do gardła…  
– Do… gardła? – Jack pobladł. Miał nadzieję, że nie wychowuje tych szczeniaków do spółki z czarną panterą albo innymi wilkami.  
– O, tak! – krzyknęła Pearl i z całej siły oplotła szyję Jacka rękami.  
– No, nie tak źle… – stwierdził Jack z ociąganiem, starając się odroczyć moment, w którym będzie musiał postawić małą przylepę na ziemi i zacząć kroić pieczywo. Przez chwilę zamarzył, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Ale Pearl jest głodna, powiedziało mu coś na kształt zdrowego rozsądku czy nawet odpowiedzialności. No i przecież nie da dziecku do ręki noża, ale by mu się oberwało od… No właśnie, od kogo?  
– Słuchaj, Pearl… A jak tata chce, żeby mama przyszła… to jak woła?  
Pearl pobiegła do lodówki (to lodówka, lodówka) i wyciągnęła z niej słoiczek z jakąś jasnobrązową breją. Jack ostrożnie wziął go do ręki. Odkręcił. Zaczął smarować pieczywo.  
– „Chodź”?  
–Nie, Pearl, skup się. Kiedy tata chce, aby mama wiedziała, że woła właśnie ją, to co mówi?  
Odpowiedziało mu tylko chłośnie chrupanie dobrze wypieczonej skórki i pojedyncze mlaśnięcia. Jego kruszynka wcinała, aż jej się uszy trzęsły. Potem otarła ustka wierzchem dłoni i pobiegła w kierunku łazienki. Wróciła za minutę ze szczotką do zębów w buzi.  
– Mófi „Fofanie”.  
– „Kochanie”. I jak jeszcze?  
– „Selfuszko”!  
– I?  
– „Foja fufeczko fafowa”!  
– Pearl bądź tak dobra i wyjmij tę szczotkę z ust. A teraz powtórz wyraźnie. Jaka dupeczko…?  
– „Moja chmureczko gradowa” – powiedziała Pearl z lekkim dąsem. A Jack przypomniał sobie, że przy dzieciach nie powinien… i na pewno nie używał takiego języka. „Chmureczka” była okej. – Albo… albo…. – Pearl znów zmarszczyła nosek. Bardzo chciała pomóc. Po kim ona to ma? – Albo „moja księżniczko”, albo „moja rybeczko”, „śnieżynko”, „kwiatuszku paproci” albo „gwiazdeczko na firma… filma… NA NIEBIE”.  
– Firmamencie? – Jack zamrugał. Gdzieś w duszy czuł, że kiedy się postara, to potrafi. Ale jakiś bardziej sceptyczny głos przypominał, że przeważnie to się jednak Jackowi nie chce. Dla kogoś jednak uznał, że warto się postarać. Ta idea kłóciła się z jego światopoglądem. A raczej tymi szczątkowymi fragmentami samowiedzy, jaką posiadał w tym momencie, w tym miejscu i czasie.  
– Albo „ostatnia kropeleczko rumu” – oświadczyła Pearl. Albo… Albo „Nie gniewaj się, Sally”.

Sally?

Jack machinalnie odwrócił się do blatu, odkroił jeszcze dwie solidne pajdy chleba i posmarował je brązowawą breją. Widząc spojrzenie Pearl, oddał jej jedną kanapkę, a drugą sam włożył do ust. Mimo barwy nasuwającej dość jednoznaczne skojarzenia skatologiczne, smarowidło było całkiem w porządku. I miało orzeszki. Pearl zdążyła już wciągnąć swoją porcję i teraz biegła do łazienki, żeby drugi raz w ciągu dziesięciu minut potraktować ząbki szczoteczką i fluorem. Niebywałe, że myła je po każdym posiłku. Jack nigdy nie zdołałby wprowadzić w domu takiego pruskiego drylu.

Ale… Sally? 

Popatrzył tępo przed siebie. Słoiczki z przyprawami stały w równym rządku na kuchennej półce, a Jack mógłby przysiąc, że są jeszcze ustawione alfabetycznie. Sally? Chodaki zastukały na schodach. Czyli Pearl wróciła do swojego pokoju. Jack poczuł lekki zawód. Miał nadzieję, że coś mu się rozjaśni, że coś rozwieje chmury spowijające jego pamięć. Ale chmury tylko zgęstniały, otaczając go białą watą, miękką, ciepłą i zapewniającą dokładnie zero widoczności. Wiedział już, że ta dziewczynka, Pearl, była jego córką, przynajmniej w jakimś tego słowa znaczeniu, i że zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Tak samo jak dla Mary, Josepha, Conrada… Przed oczami wirowały mu główki dzieci, słyszał ich głosy dobiegające z salonu, z werandy, z ogrodu. To moja rodzina, pomyślał z roztargnieniem. Jestem… powinienem być… szczęśliwy. Tylko ta Sally go niepokoiła. Niepokoiła – to mało powiedziane. Myśl o niej była jak ość tkwiąca w gardle. Niby nic wielkiego, ot, lekkie uczucie dyskomfortu, chyba że cię nieszczęśliwie udusi. Jack naprawdę poczuł, że w tej miękkiej wacie brakuje mu tchu. Jakby tonął. Czy kiedykolwiek w życiu tonął? Nie pamiętał. A już na pewno nie pamiętał żadnej Sally.  
Wbił wzrok w słoiczki. Agar. Bazylia. Cynamon. Listki, nasiona, granulki, ziarenka przypominające piasek tworzyły kolejne obrazki w ramkach ze szkła. 

– Tato?  
Piskliwy głosik wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Jack odwrócił się zna pięcie, machając ręką tak, że mało nie zrzucił tej piekielnej półeczki. Strącił ostatni ze słoiczków („Żurawina”), ale zdążył złapać go w locie. Usłyszał oklaski. To ruda pieguska biła brawo. Za nią stały inne dzieci. Równiutko, w kolejce.

– Znaczy, że masło? Orzechowe? – spytał retorycznie Jack. –Tylko pamiętajcie, mamusi ani mru-mru.

**Author's Note:**

> "Skoro o przeszłości Salazara jest już na AO3 bardzo ładny fanfik po polsku, może zajmiemy się przyszłością w tonie buffo?" - ta myśl (a raczej, słowami Jacka Dehnela, bezmyśl) towarzyszyła mi na nieznanych wodach nowego fandomu.


End file.
